the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Waste of Gunpowder (Hen Meets Nex)
This is a bit of a holiday starter to go along with the other introductions that are being made, so feel free to enjoy the inaugural celebration of the new archbishop! (Note: This was the 4th of July special.) '' '''Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ):'( The gentle doctor smiles daintily upon his colleagues, returning witty quip with witty quip. The Archbishop Augustus has a beautiful gleaming palace, shimmering with reverence. The faces of the upper class are well lit- with modest piety, of course, but still there remains a gaudy air to it. Like Christmas. Sterile. Sharp. Bitter. Superficial. The tall man weaves his way through the crowd, delicately but with urgency. He finds his way onto the balcony and leans gently on it with a wistful sigh, tired brown eyes following the trail of decorative explosions but only half paying attention to the display. The fireworks are beautiful, but why? What is there to celebrate? Augustus has been no different than any other archbishop thus far. The Bible condemns the different, as they all are quick to point out, but something doesn't feel right about it. Is it really a blessing to torture human beings for loving differently? is it really their loyal duty to demean science? to prevent people from learning? from being healthy? Is it really tasteful and proper to crush women completely for the purpose of continuing the same old powerful houses, even at the risk of their sanity? was America right? '') '''Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "What a lovely night" Nex Hyde said sitting on the roof above him. "Kind of ruined by the fireworks though." She said looking down. "Oh! I remember you. And he thought i would not have any copies of her memories proved him wrong" She said shaking her head chuckling as if what she said was an inside joke. She jumped down landing perfectly and walked up beside him. "I don't get it. The point to Fireworks. A waste of gunpowder. Why do they shoot off those explosives and yet cheer as if they're the most important thing. When they are just boring and Generic" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Some displays are a bit more interesting. If you ever feel the need to travel, I recommend Australia. Their excellence is unparalleled. ( He turns his upper body towards towards Nex. ) What I don't get is why they're shooting them off HERE. You would think that a religious leader would hold firm to the idea of modesty. Pride is, after all, a great sin. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yes but I couldn't care less about others sins." Nex said. "I have my own to commit and deal with. So why worry about others? And I can't afford a trip that far?! Are you mad?" Nex said sighing shaking her head sounding exasperated. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Ahhhh but you see, you just pointed out the very problem with religious leaders! It is far too easy to cherry pick which commandments to follow! And it is quite pricey, but their shows would be far more to your liking. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I prefer my own shows thank you. But yes that is a problem with leaders care more about appearance. That's why the people of the underworld exist. To test there actions" Nex said looking at him smiling. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen raises an eyebrow. ) Oh really? That's rather fascinating Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "yes" Nex said shrugging. "so what's your name?" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( A small smile spreads upon his lips) but of course, I'm Henry. May I ask of yours? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Nex." She said turning toward him a grin on her face. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): What an interesting name! Would it happen to be Latin? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Indeed. It means nightmare" Nex said sounding proud of her name. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Other translations also read "violent" or "death" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "that's me in a nut shell" Nex said chuckling."Are you Jekyll though? You look like one. Have that same mask that all Jekyll's have" Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Erm... Thanks. ( He looks out onto the water. ) But to answer your question, I am indeed a Jekyll Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "knew it" nex said looking at the water. Obtained From Fireworks Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return Category:Side Story